


Right Time

by IWAlT00RU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on Song, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Sad and Happy, reconnection, smol death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWAlT00RU/pseuds/IWAlT00RU
Summary: Oikawa was 25 when he decided never to love again. Five years later, Iwaizumi was 30 when he went back home.You can guess what happens next.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Right Time by Johnoy Danao and Clara Benin before or while reading this fic !
> 
> here's the link: https://open.spotify.com/track/1d5BAYXRfjUfv8rqYkoxs1?si=f4mahaBKQ4uPUqiDp84QeQ

He was 25 when Oikawa Tooru’s bride-to-be left him at the altar of the church they rented for their wedding. Tears stained the note his bride left him, detailing the reason for her getaway. He was 25 when he decided to never let anyone into his life that easily again, because it hurt to see how easy it was for them to leave as well.

  


_Pains of the past makes for a guarded heart_

  


Oikawa was 28 when he started working at this law firm his friend recommended. He let his work and his clients consume him, only going home to sleep.

  


_But he saw his light and walked right in_

  


Iwaizumi was 30 when he applied for a new law firm when he went back home from the States. His ex-girlfriend cheated on him with his college roommate and he decided that enough is enough. He’s going back home, for good.

He entered the law firm and he was taken aback when he saw a familiar guy with brown pointy hair. 

“Tooru?”

  


_It felt familiar, felt like home_

  


“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looked back at the man who called him and there was his childhood best friend.

The nickname took Iwaizumi by surprise, as he hasn’t heard of the nickname ever since his family migrated to the States, but it felt good, familiar. He rushed over to Oikawa where he showed him the way to the head partner’s office as they chatted about some stories in their past.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I’m excited to see you again. Let me just finish up my orientation with the boss, and let’s catch up later?” Iwaizumi asked

Oikawa agreed and walked back to his workspace, ignoring the overwhelming beat of this heart.

  


_With a broom in his hand he swept him off his feet_

  


“No, Iwa-chan you said you would clean the office after the party.” Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi was 31 when he was assigned to clean the office after the annual Christmas party. Oikawa, being the annoying friend he is, stayed behind just to tease Iwaizumi about it.

“Shut up Shitty-kawa.” Iwaizumi teased as he swung the broom, accidentally knocking Oikawa off his feet.

“Ouch Iwa-chan, you’re hurting your cutest friend.” Oikawa pouted as Iwaizumi dropped the broom and rushed to his side.

“Sorry bout that, are you hurt? Did I hit …” Iwaizumi blabbered on as Oikawa looked intently at the man who once pushed him into a mud puddle when they were 9, once again ignoring the quickening pace of his beating heart.

  


_Lonely days and nights have long been gone_

  


“Wanna watch a movie at my place?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi.

“You just don’t want to be alone with the big storm coming in.”

“And what if you’re right? C’mon it will be fun. Just bring some clothes, you might sleep there tonight.” Oikawa persuaded.

“Fine, fine you big baby. By the way, I think I still have some of my sweatpants and hoodie there. I’ll just wear those.” Iwaizumi replied to Oikawa

“Uhhh, they’re in the laundry I haven’t washed them yet.”

“I haven’t used those, why is it dirty?”

“Because! I uh- wore them last Monday.” Oikawa said, making those big puppy eyes at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was 33 when he lightly pushed Oikawa’s face away from his. He was also 33 when he was slowly realizing his newly developed feelings for his whiny best friend.

  


_What once was lost has now been found_

  


Iwaizumi was 34 when he told Oikawa “We’ve been working together for almost 4 years now, and I’ve been meaning to ask, how did we lose connection?”

“Well, let’s see it was when you moved to another country and I didn’t have a phone yet so y’know, plus it was expensive to send mail.” Oikawa said looking down.

“Hey I’m not mad, just curious. I thought it was when I started dating Lizzie and you got jealous.” Iwaizumi teased.

“How dare you, and why would I have gotten jealous of that ugly bitch.” Oikawa huffed

“You never even saw her face!”

“Don’t have to, I just know she’s ugly.”

“Your jealousy is showing. Remember, when you said you wanted to marry me when we were 6?” Iwaizumi wiggled his eyebrows at Oikawa.

“Okay, that never happened. You’re delusional, I didn’t have a crush on you then.” Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi.

“Well what about now?” Iwaizumi asked, looking directly into Oikawa’s eyes.

“Wha- what?” Oikawa stuttered, scared to look directly into Iwaizumi’s eyes.

Iwaizumi gently lifted Oikawa’s chin to make him look directly into his. “I said, do you have a crush on me now?”

Oikawa, overwhelmed by the scent of the handsome man in front of him as he could feel Iwaizumi’s breath on his, grabbed his face and kissed him, on the lips. Iwaizumi was shocked, but he held Oikawa too. Gentle, but firm, as if he never wanted to let go.

  


_Like the stars to the dreamers_

  


Iwaizumi took Oikawa to a grassy field on their first date. They ate, they laughed, and they kissed as the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever before.

  


_Like the sea to the shore_

  


On their second date, Oikawa took Iwaizumi to the beach near their hometowns where they would sneak off during the summer to play in the water and build sandcastles. They ate, they laughed, and they kissed as the waves crashed gently on the shores, providing the mellow background to their perfect day.

  


_With a hand to hold, the future has been told_

  


On their third, Iwaizumi just cooked dinner in his apartment as Oikawa turned on the TV so they could watch some movies. After they were done eating, they just cuddled on the sofa, hands intertwined while soft kisses and giggles were heard in the peacefulness of their time together.

  


_And he said it's the right time to fall in love again_

  


Oikawa was 35 when he first said “I love you” to Iwaizumi

  


_It's the right time to be loved again_

  


Iwaizumi was 35 when he said “I love you too” to Oikawa

  


_It's the right time to feel this way again_

  


Both of them were 35 when they kissed their way into the night, soft expressions of love released from their mouths.

  


_It's the right time_

  


They were 35 when they found solace in each other.

  


_Once in a while we meet someone who'll stay_

  


“Should I go for it? What if I don’t get it? I’m sure I won’t get it.” Oikawa was 37 when he was rambling to his boyfriend who hugged him from behind.

“Hey, you know how you were always there for me, when we were younger? How you would always push me to work harder so I could get better grades? And how supportive you were when I transferred to another office last month? Now I’m doing the same for you. You will get that promotion. You know why? Because you’re Oikawa freaking Tooru, the whiniest, brattiest, cutest person in the world, and there is nothing you can’t handle.” Iwaizumi assured his boyfriend as he kissed Oikawa’s forehead.

  


_And lifts us up to heights we never knew_

  


“Iwa-chan! I got the promotion, you’re now looking at the new law firm’s partner!” Oikawa screamed as he jumped on Iwaizumi, hugging his shorter boyfriend, until they fell onto the couch.

“I told you, baby, you could do it.” Iwaizumi told Oikawa, his voice deep but gushing with pride as he clutched Oikawa’s face with both his hands. “You’re amazing, I know that, and the world knows that.”

Oikawa couldn’t help himself as he brought his face closer to Iwaizumi, enveloping him in a kiss for the books, a kiss so filled with passion and love that radiated all throughout the apartment.

  


_We share the saddest of sorrows_

  


Iwaizumi was 38 when his dad died. It was two days after the funeral and Oikawa never left his side while also giving him the space he needed to grieve. If it wasn’t for Oikawa, Iwaizumi wouldn’t know how to recover from this.

  


_And never feel alone ever again_

  


“Move in with me.” Iwaizumi blurted out the next day.

“Okay.” Oikawa agreed, without hesitation.

“Aren’t you surprised?”

“Should I be?”

“No, you shouldn’t. Thank you Oikawa, for always making me feel like I’m never alone. I wouldn’t have gotten through this if it weren’t for you. Iwaizumi said as he held his boyfriend’s hand.

“You’re so sappy Iwa-chan. Come on now, I made soup. Tomorrow you’re going to help me pack my stuff.” Oikawa said as he went back to the kitchen to prepare the soup.

Iwaizumi got up, followed him to the kitchen and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. “I love you.” Iwaizumi said as he sniffed the familiar scent of his boyfriend.

“I know. I love you too, now go to the table and eat this soup, go on.” Oikawa jokingly said to the man who turned his world around, 8 years ago.

  


_So we say it's the right time to fall in love again_

  


“Will you marry me?” Iwaizumi was 40 when he popped the question, kneeling in their living room decorated with hearts as alien streamers and candles scattered across the room.

  


_It's the right time to be loved again_

  


“Yes.” Oikawa was 40 when he ran up to the love of his life and tackled him as he showered him with kiss after kiss, deciding to open up his heart to the idea of spending the rest of his life with the man who was once just his childhood best friend.

  


_It's the right time to feel this way again_

  


Their wedding was spectacular as flower petals were scattered in the aisle as the cloth of the white tent that hovered above their venue draped down elegantly towards the grass beaming with life.

It was time to hear their vows as the minister said, “I believe this lovely couple has prepared their own vows tonight. You may now say your vows.”

  


_It's the right time_

  


“You’re the man who changed my world. You made me believe in love again, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa was teary-eyed at this point. “You were the plot twist my life was waiting for. You broke down the walls I’ve put up by just being your cute self but you built me a home by loving me, cherishing me, by being with me all these years. There’s no doubt that you’re the right person for me, and I’m glad the universe agrees with me.”

  


_It's the right time_

  


“You never left my side all these years. You were there for me when my father died. You were there for me whenever I needed someone to be strong for me. You were there for me during my highs and my lows. You have made me the happiest person alive, and if you’ll let me, I’ll spend every waking moment of our life together to make you just as happy as you made me. You’re the love of my life, Oikawa, and I’m grateful the universe made its way to bring us back together.” Everybody expected Oikawa to be the first one to shed a tear but it was Iwaizumi who started crying after finishing his vows.

  


_It's the right time to say yes to this_

  


Oikawa and Iwaizumi were 41 when they both said “I do”, entailing a life of promise, arguments, love, and commitment to each other.

  


_It's the right time to give in to this bliss_

  


They were both 45 when they decided to buy a house in the province, one where they could grow old and build a family.

  


_It's the right time_

  


They were 46 when they decided to let two babies into their lives. They adopted the two kids from an orphanage in their hometown as they wanted to share their love with a family they can call their own.

  


_It's never late_

  


They were 64 when they sent both their kids to college, proud of the beautiful and wonderful children they have raised.

  


_Hearts won't break_

  


They were 70 when they decided they both want to retire. They stayed in the house they bought 25 years ago. It seems like only yesterday when they got married. The spark never died between them as their relationship stood the test of time.

  


_Time won't fade a love like this_

  


They were 72 and 74 respectively when they attended both their children’s weddings. Even when their kids were the star of the night, people still wanted to hear about their love story and gushed when they both got up on the dance floor and started slow dancing to the song that was played on their wedding. Not only was the spark still there, but a warm fire has grown from the love they have shared, giving warmth to them and the people around them.

  


_Time won't fade a love like this_

  


“My Iwa-chan, it’s time.” Oikawa was 82 when he said these words to Iwaizumi. “I love you, my love.”

“Tooru, no, please don’t say that.” Iwaizumi said as he held Oikawa’s hands.

“Iwa-chan, I want you to know that you gave me so much love the past 40 or so years. I never felt that I was unsafe or unloved when I was with you. You made it feel right every time, you made our love feel right. And that’s the best thing you have given me all these years. You are and always will be my greatest love, and your love has allowed me to grow into the person I am. Thank you, my Iwa-chan, for the love you gave me.”

“Tooru, I love you too, thank you for all these years of love and laughter together. You don’t know how much you mean to me, how much your love saved me. Thank you for all these years together.” Iwaizumi said as he kissed his husband.

“I’m getting tired Iwa-chan. Promise me, you’re going to be strong, for the kids.” Oikawa said weakly.

“I promise, Tooru. I love you.” Iwaizumi assured his husband, as he went up to share one last kiss with the man who showed him what love really was and how love could change your life.

With one last breath, Oikawa quietly spoke “I love you, my Iwa-chan.”

He closed his eyes, and Iwaizumi kissed his forehead, a kiss that held almost half a century of memories with the person he loves most, a kiss that held their promises, fights, memories, and the love they shared for each other in this life and the life they will share in the next.

“Goodbye, my love, thank you for everything.” Iwaizumi said one last time to the man who made him feel that he was the right person, at the right place, at the right time to fall in love again.


End file.
